Romance Between the Records of War
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: In between the records of war, a story behind is a romance that is being lived to tell by the Cornaro descendant.


Title: Romance Between the Records of War

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Carlos Cornaro the ninth, direct descendant of the first Emperor Theo Cornaro, now the Duke of the whole beloved island of his grandfather, his great to the eighth degree grandfather's heroic records from the great war that had occurred from the age of Chaos.

Because of it, he wanted to be the one to tell the story of his grandfather, however upon stumbling on an old journal written by his eighth to the degree grandmother, instead of writing the heroic deeds of Theo the first, he thought of writing the blooming love story of the Hero and the genius rainbow Mage who casted a great spell making his grandfather fall and the same time save the world from war and Chaos.

So now he is in dilemma on how he would start since there are so many version stories of his grandfather from their family. Sitting on his dim office, the original room where his grandfather used to do all his paper works, but since time passed and the age of Cosmos is already the time line, his office is in modern setting, the whole wall at the opposite side of the double door is a full glass window overlooking the city of Laxia with their bright lights gleaming, and up further it can see the ocean and the moon rising up, the din office is being illuminated by a beautiful stand lamps, one wall facing the elegant and rustic antique office table is a rock formed fire place, on top is a gauntlet, and above are a wooden wand with ornaments and the handle tip is shaped as a cat and a sword to match the shield gauntlet, behind the office are racks of books connecting to the walls up to the door.

While Carlos is having trouble, he closed his laptop and sighed sipping his energy drink, taking off his reading glasses he slouched over his expensive leather executive office chair.

"Done already?" a voice spoke which spooked poor Carlos, out of fright he pulled out his gun and pointed it to the man who spoke only to see a transparent floating man in a long coat and red cape, their family's crest is his medallion placed or pinned on his red cloak, "Sorry to scare you, kid" he chuckled, "I think you know me already" he awkwardly chuckled.

"Grandfather?" with that said the poor guy sat and tried to calm himself.

"Well, I feel so old when you call me that" Theo looked the same age as him, not wrinkly and old.

"Stop scaring our descendant, love" another one appeared, it was his grandmother Siluca, she was wearing a beautiful long white dress, "So seemed calm?" she mused seeing Carlos not fainting from the shock.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" he then picked up his drink to see if it wasn't a beer or some sort but seeing it was red bull he is not drunk.

"Let me explain alright?" Siluca giggled, "We can appear whenever we want, and for hundreds of years, we have been living in our vessels" she pointed the wand and the sword with its shield pair.

"But how? I am well aware of you being a Mage but your powers only work because of Chaos and so as the basic spells a white Witch could do"

"About that, you see, Priscilla, our friend who is the holy maiden made me the keeper of her crest, the holy grail, the holy grail is made out of light and the opposite of the Chaos, so when the chaos disappeared the secret of the holy grail remained to me and your granny" Theo explained, "So now, we are well and alive as we live in our vessels, Siluca and I made a promise to be together till the age of Cosmos, and watch over our family and see our grandchildren grow, seeing you as one fine young man handling my beloved island and the crazy Emperor" he chuckled, "I'm proud of you, also I want to help you with the lost records"

"Really?" Carlos asked in delight, "I want to tell the world of your Romance despite the rampage of chaos" with that said Siluca flushed.

"Then I'll tell" Theo replied, "In one condition"

"Sure thing, sir" replied his descendant.

"Don't ever separate our vessels, your father almost put my Siluca to the basement" he sighed.

"Oh… Then because I'm the master of this castle, I'll set a law to protect your vessels and should keep it together" he smiled, "And I'll do something to make it more your style" he chuckled.

And with that he reopened his laptop and started to take notes and typed all the romantic bits of his ancestors.

* * *

"I confessed to your grandmother under a tree trunk on one rainy day in Bulltava, we were out to explore the territory up to the boarder, but we got caught in a down pour, we went in to a huge tree for shelter, it was wide inside which fitted us perfectly, although we couldn't make any fire since our kindle was damp, we just warmed up under one blanket" he continued to tell him his confession until it was already almost morning.

"Carlo, you should get some rest, dear. Your pappy and I will be here, just comeback when you already have some rest" Siluca smiled.

"Thank you, you know, I much prefer you both rather than father or mother, they don't care" he shrugged.

"Child, seeing you grow up, it hurts us as well, we wanted to play and care for you but we were afraid we would spook you, it turns out you're braver than we thought" Theo mused.

"Thank you, but you almost gave me a heart attack when you said hi though" with that Siluca giggled.

"Well, get some rest deary, Theo and I will always be in this room" with that said he went out.

Hours later, Carlos was back, still with his flushing cheeks that looked so much like Siluca, but his hair was clearly Theo's as it was a striking dark green; wearing a fitting dress shirt under his gray waistcoat matching his trousers, sleeves like the usual folded up to his elbow.

Taking his seat, "Nana?" he called for Siluca who immediately appeared.

"Yes dear?" she responded, despite her young and beautiful appearance she acts as if she is an old lady.

"I got a question"

"Go ahead" she smiled.

"I thought of something about you and pappy's presence, so if you live in your vessels that mean if I move them you may also follow where your vessels are?"

"Yes, and what are you up to?"

"You haven't gone out the Castle for hundreds of years right?"

"Yes, that's because we must be near our vessels where the power of the holy grail is" Siluca explained.

"I see, so if I take your vessels with me around the place you may be able to follow and see around town?"

"That may be so" raising her eyes brow.

"Taking a shield and sword and a wand would look ridiculous on me" he sighed, "Is there any other ways for you to change vessels?" he asked.

"Why would you want us to change vessels?" asked Theo.

"I want to show you around, I'll be heading to the Capital Leon next Monday since I got a congress going on, and I want to show you around, how much had changed because of you both" he smiled.

"Well, you need to have a blood of a Mage for us to be transferred" Siluca thought, "I perfectly remembered the spell actually"

"Oh… but I'm your descendant correct?" Carlo asked.

"Yes you are, wait! You have a blood of a Mage!" Siluca thought.

"Exactly!" with that he stood, "Now tell me what I need to do!"

"Get that book!" pointing at the rugged and faded looking book n the corner, then another until he was carrying loads of it, Siluca futher instructed him to take the lose pages out and place it on an open floor, Carlo the started arranging them, now it formed in to a shape, with the lines connecting to the circles and some weird writings, "What item do you want us to be put on?" Siluca asked him.

"Hold on" he gave a smile and went out he office, and came back shortly after, Siluca's eyes went wide seeing Theo's wedding band and the same time her's it was a connecting wedding rings is separated it shall be for a couple, but if combined it is a single ring, it is placed on a golden pendant which Theo always wear when he was still alive, the chain of the pendant was made for men and so as the pendant case, it was made after Siluca passed away and Theo refused to put away her ring, so in order for him to be with her all the time he made a pendant forged by him and kept their memories alive in the case.

"I found these and knew instantly it was yours, I hit it from everyone because I know this is a family treasure, now I know what to use it for"

With that said he placed it on the center, Theo who had been quiet letting his wife have fun with bonding with their descendant.

"Ready?" he asked and Siluca smiled at him.

"Start chanting that second line" her final instructions.

"I knew the moment he was born, he is so much like you" chuckled by Theo.

"Well, his stubbornness, looks and charm is like yours" Siluca giggled and kissed the tip of her husband's nose.

"You both are so cute" cooed by their grandchild who mused at them, chanting correctly the spell making sure not to mess up, he was successful on transferring the soul of his grandparents to the rings, and when they did he placed them back to the pendant, now they may beable to see the outside whenever he would leave or go out.

The couple's soul was still intact, now the couple may go wherever their grandchild take them.

"I guess you guys are inseparable now" with that said Theo thanked him, "So how about more story?" with that Theo chuckled and started to tell him more, their grandchild started to take notes.

* * *

"Pappy?" called by their grandchild who's all dressed up to leave for the congress.

"Yes, child?" Theo appeared.

"Ready to see the world?" he asked.

"Always with your grandmother with me" with that said they disappeared and remained in the rings.

For the first time in eight hundred years the couple stepped out their castle and saw the word through their beloved descendant's help, they flew via private jet to the Capital and immediately arrived, "You know it took us weeks to arrive here, but with this kind of thing we're here in just a matter of hours" Theo amazed.

Siluca being a Mage is curious at everything, asking her grandson what it was and the other was happy to fill her in.

Upon arriving the Capital's cathedral, Theo chuckled seeing a huge portrait of him and Siluca at the main hall, a golden plate with Theo and Siluca's name on it, Theo with his green long coat, with golden linings and ornaments, under his long coat is his cravat and waistcoat, over everything is his red cloak pinned by his crest medallion, a golden ring of crown over his head and his gauntlet shield, Siluca sat on a plushed Victorian chair with her long gown and cloaked with the Emperor's excess cape in pointing that she is his Queen, she also worn a beautiful crown, under the giant portrait is the sealed case of the two crowns, it gave Carlos an idea to discuss with his good friend Xavier, the Emperor.

Walking the halls smaller portraits were displayed with the Deux Imperial line.

Theo chuckled bringing back the fond memories he had when he used to reign as the Emperor and had to deal with the arguing Lords, poor Xavier turned to Carlos when, "OKAY ENOUGH! I'll see to it that the national security in regards to the remaining Pandora trying to revive Chaos, I'll try to pull through some whatever ideas I can do, besides my grandmother left me with some interesting books to help with the matter" with that said Xavier sighed in relief his best friend saved him again.

The room went quiet and proceeded with the grave matters, Siluca impressed with her grandchild who handled the crowd better that his grandfather ever did.

Knowing that Theo way back upon taking Sistina, he too took Bulltava and Dartania as his territories up until now he does, and Carlos had a wonderful idea bring back his grandparents to where it all started, the old tree is now dead however the trunk is still intact and the hollow part was still the same, the rocks they used were still there strangely after eight hundred years.

To their amusement their grandchild had been taking them everywhere to where he mentioned in his stories until, "There is a place where I made a lasting promise to your Nana" Theo mentioned, and immediately Carlos went there, he never knew the place existed, it was overlooking the whole island, "This place is where I promised your Nana a forever in this very same spot" Theo pulling Siluca close and Siluca resting her head over his shoulder.

"And this is the very same place where we were buried, no one knows where we were buried since all the people who did already passed away, now you are one of those people who know" she smiled at her grandchild.

"Both of you are so cute, grandpa seemed so sappy but I guess that's his charm" he chucked.

"Glad we showed ourselves to you, my boy" Theo spoke.

* * *

Months later, Theo and Siluca who remained in Carlos' study as their grandchild tended to the field work, he left the pendant over the shelf of the fire place beside the new case of the armor, sword and wand, they were placed on two mannequins, one wears Siluca's short skirt uniform which he dug up from a portrait and had it made same as Theo's coat and red cloak, above the fire place is a copy of the First Emperor's portrait with his Witch slash beloved wife.

Siluca sat by the coffee table with Theo beside her reading the book that their grandchild made for them, she blushes with every line Theo would always tell her, it was their romance between the war, and what stirred the readers I when the First Emperor provoked the Waldlind Margrave when he kissed her in the middle of the boarder while they were heading back to their own base.

"Nana, look!" bounded by their grandson with happy face showing his phone to them, "Let me read what the readers said as a reaction to your story" he told and Siluca giggled.

Theo excited, "Lord Carl's grandparents are hashtag relationship goals, please find me a Theo" with that he laughed, his grandmother a little confused.

"What is hashtag?" with that said he showed her the symbol and the same time explained that their relationship is a goal for a woman or man to have, until Theo read the one that he had skipped.

"Lord Carl is the descendant of his highness Theo, is he like the Emperor too?" with that Theo lost it and his grandson pouted at him, "Are you?"

"I don't know, I never had any relationship" he told and Siluca giggled.

The placed his copy of the book over his desk with the pendant on top of it, the book titled; Romance Between the Records of War, he took a picture of it and posted it over his official social media, " _The book I wrote is based off my grandparents who made history, I'm fascinated on how they saved the world from Chaos while maintaining their own romance through it, the pendant I have is the same one my Grandfather Theo had forged to place securely the wedding rings they exchanged, the one they had vowed their love to. This is an important piece I wish to share with the people who find the love story of my grandfather and grandmother beautiful like I do, I may not be as romantic as my Pappy but I am a fan of their love story, yours truly, CC_." He wrote.

His website was full of beautiful photographs of his home island, from the beaches, Vineyards, vegetable garden and the market, especially the smiling people. The banner pinned on his social media is his book that he wrote in honor of his loving grandparents, the pendant with the rings placed out to be shown, his DSLR beside his laptop placed over his desk.

The romance was indeed a cherry on top as Siluca commented from the heroic story of her husband, however Theo insisted that without her he wouldn't be the man called hero, that's why she deserve an equal credit for it, and thus their grandchild delivered what he wanted and now, the sole hero is recognized with a woman who helped him achieve everything they have right now.

"Behind every man's success is a strong woman as they say, and my grandparents proved it" commented by Carlos over the interview from the success of his romance novel.

"So if you believe in it, do you have any of your own?" the host asked.

"About that… I don't know… I never go out my office whenever I start working… when I do its official business or congress"

Back in Sistina his grandparents who are watching him are amused, "Are we keeping him here?" asked by Theo in amusement.

"Nope, he's just plain caveman whenever he opens that thing" pointing at his laptop.

~END~


End file.
